1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a light emitting diode device using a light emitting diode encapsulating material.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a light emitting device which is capable of emitting high-energy light, a white light emitting device has been known. In the white light emitting device, for example, an LED (a light emitting diode) which emits blue light, and a phosphor layer which is capable of converting the blue light into yellow light and covers the LED are provided. The white light emitting device emits high-energy white light by color mixing of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light converted from the blue light in the phosphor layer.
As a method for producing a light emitting device, for example, a producing method of a light emitting device in which after an LED chip is mounted on a mounting board, the LED chip is covered with a first encapsulating resin; then, a second encapsulating resin made of the same material as that of the first encapsulating resin is injected into the inner side of an optical member in a dome shape; thereafter, the optical member and the mounting board are positioned and the encapsulating resins are cured, so that an encapsulating portion is formed; and subsequently, a color conversion member in a dome shape formed from a phosphor and a light transmissive resin is disposed on the mounting board by a locking claw has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227677).